1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle charge assistance device and a vehicle including the same and, more particularly, to a vehicle charge assistance device that enables a vehicle to easily and conveniently move to a charge system and a vehicle including the same.
2. Background
A vehicle in a broad sense is a device that allows a driver to move in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle may be a car. In order to improve convenience of a user who uses the vehicle, the vehicle may be equipped with various sensors and electronic devices. In particular, various devices to improve driving convenience of the user have been developed. An image photographed by a rear view camera may be provided while the vehicle moves backward or when parking the vehicle.